lumaterechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phaedra
Phaedra of Alonso is the Charynite wife of Lucian of the Monts and daughter of the provincaro ''Sol of Alonso. She makes her first appearance in [[Froi of the Exiles|''Froi of the Exiles]] and is a major secondary character.Froi of the Exiles Biography Early Life Phaedra was born around eighteen years before ''Froi of the Exiles ''and is a last born, one of the few children born at least a year before the curse of Charyn. When Phaedra was born her father made a deal with Saro of the Lumateran Monts that their children would marry so that Phaedra would be free of Charyn and safe under the Lumatere's care. Phaedra went on a trip to Paladozza with her father during a moment of peace in Charyn, and acknowledges that they have the best food and that the ''provincaro, ''De Lancey, was very handsome. She also has memories of a plague that swept through Charyn. After Saro was killed and the curse broken, Phaedra's father dragged her to Lumatere and demanded they honored the agreement. It took two years for them to decide on the matter, but Queen Isaboe and Finnikin decided that it would be to Lumatere's advantage and Lucian unwillingly married Phaedra early that spring in Alonso (which was not attended by Queen Isaboe, Lucian's cousin). The marriage didn't go well, for Mont women were strong and powerful, while Phaedra was scared of everything and her Lumateran poor. It was said that she would spend most of her time sobbing in Lucian's cottage and Lucian called her worthless several times. It was later revealed that she cried because of the beauty of a child, for her land had been barren for eighteen years. Froi helped her with the Lumateran language. Six weeks after the marriage and very early before ''Froi of the Exiles, ''Phaedra left (relieved) and Lucian refused to acknowledge her as his wife. She chose to help Charynites who had fled their homeland and were camped in caves in a valley near the Mountains of Lumatere that were seperated by a stream. She was their contact to the king and Queen of Lumatere and works alongside the white witch, Tesadora, as a translater, healer, and helps register the Charynites in the valley. Lucian and other Lumaterans believed that Phaedra had been thrown out by her father and unable to return to Alonso, but Phaedra actually never told her father that Lucian had kicked her out. For, although she wanted to return home, she had promised herself that she would "be something more than the object of the Monts' riducle and Alonso's failure." Froi of the Exiles Phaedra acts as a translator between the Lumaterans and Rafuel of Sebastabol. Shortly after witnessing Phaedra with the Charynites, Lucian demands that she go on the Mont side of the stream to question her about the Charynites' motives. Phaedra acts as a bridge between her people and the Lumaterans, telling them about her people and their fears and plans. On the other side, she manages to insult Queen Isaboe and make a friend out of the frightening Tesadora. Not much later, Lady Beatriss the Bold sent Phaedra an oversized clay pot to feed the Charynites with. Phaedra later shared it with Tesadora and her novices. Phaedra drew up a roster to decide who would cook and the Charynites even began asking the Lumaterans for recipes. Soon after the Lumaterans and Charynites began to get along, the Charynite camp was attacked by hired riders to search for Rafuel of Sebastabol. During their search, they began checking the women for the mark of the last borns, but the only last born was Phaedra. Lucian learned Sol's plan all those years ago, his only chance of saving his daughter from such a fate, by giving her to another kingdom. Lucian crossed the stream and demanded his wife back before they could discover the mark on her neck. The Charynites didn't desire a war with Lumatere and alowed Phaedra to leave with her husband. When back on the Mont side, Lucian demanded the youth, Jory, to protect Phaedra like he would Queen Isaboe and put his sword through the heart of anyone who touched her. Lucian allowed Phaedra to continue to help her people, but she had to live with the Lumaterans. Phaedra would sit with Lucian, Rafuel, Tesadora, Jory, and Jory's father, Yael, every night and discuss the events of the day. Phaedra admits that she's spying on her own people and is angry when Lucian tries to deny it. She came up with the plan to disguise Rafuel as a friend to the riders and be their inside man. Later on, Phaedra reveals the incredible story of what was happening in Charyn with the king and princess. When Rafuel revealed he was on the Charyn border when Froi was tied to the barracks like a dog and Lumaterans lined up to be slaughtered, Lucian punched him in the face, and Phaedra trie to hold him back, pleading him to stop. Phaedra later began to doubt Rafuel, because of his too convincing acting as Matteo. Phaedra took Lucian's place looking for one of the Monts missing cow and bull, chasing it around the mountain until they found it. She did this again the following night when the two animals got loose and didn't allow Orly, the Mont, to wake Lucian. After being insulted, Phaedra stands up for herself against Orly and his wife, Lotte, and is witnessed by Lucian. Expecting anger, Phaedra was shocked when Lucian only told her to wear warmer clothing, and that the bull was his problem, not hers. Phaedra gave Lucian a tour of the Charynite caves the next day. A few nights later, Phaedra admits to herself that she has come to love Lucian, and she is shamed and sad that Lucian didn't love her in return. The next time Phaedra tracks down the bull and cow, she discovers why the animals had escape all this time and tells Lucian that Lotte wanted her animals to mate but Orly kept them in seperate pastures. But, plague spread through the Charynite camp, infesting on of the caves that housed them. Phaedra went to check on them and told Jory to get far away for she was now at risk. Rafuel came to check to make sure, and confirmed it, sealing off the cave to everyone, even Lucian. Between four and seven days, Phaedra fell victim and died. Lucian admitted he had fallen in love with her, and had never told her. When telling her father, he discovered that Phaedra had never told her father that Lucian had kicked her out and he believed she had lived happily and safe with her Mont husband all this time. In the novel epilogue, a young woman is watching the sun rise in the valley between Lumatere and Charyn, thinking about 'him' and her loved ones and wondering if they were alright. But, she was certain that they were doing what was good for Charyn, no matter how much heartbreak it brought. A voice asks if it will rain again, and the girl is revealed to be Phaedra, who smiles and says that they should all come out, for it was beautiful and she thought she saw the sun. Quintana of Charyn The beginning of the novel unfolds right where Froi of the Exiles ended. It is discovered Phaedra faked the plague so that no one would come to their cave - because Quintana of Charyn had arrived there. Phaedra, along with Jorja, Florenza, Cora and Ginny take Quintana downstream and keep her safe. Although they fight bitterly most of the time. However, the women manage to form close bonds, with Quintana teaching Phaedra how to use a weapon. This comes most handy, as when the hangman from the Citavita finds Quintana and tries to capture her, Phaedra kills him. This affects her badly, but she manages to recover due to Lucian's help. Although initally angry at Phaedra for faking her death, betraying him and telling Quintana that she hadn't enjoyed sleeping with him, Lucian eventually accepts Phaedra's choices and grows to love her even more for them. At the end of novel, when the women are captured by Donashe and his men, he visits her and promises to her that he'll keep her safe. Once Quintana gives birth to Tariq, Phaedra accompanies her back to the Citavita and helps her settle down. However Quintana realizes that Phaedra misses Lucian too much, and although Phaedra is adamant that she won't leave Quintana alone, Quintana makes her leave and sends Grijio to take her back to the valley. In the valley, Lucian along with Isaboe, Finnikin, Jasmina and the rest of the Guard announce that Phaedra and Lucian should have a second marriage. Isaboe gives Phaedra her sister's dress, and finally acknowledges her as her cousin. Under a full moon, Lucian and Phaedra get married again. Soon after, Lucian travels with Finnikin and Lord August's family to present Froi as a possible suitor for Quintana. At the choosing, Lucian makes peace with Phaedra's father, Sol of Alonso, who believed Lucian ill-treated his daughter. As a "dowry", Finnikin offers the valley to Charyn so that Froi can marry Quintana and also so the two kingdoms can have peace. All the Provincari of the Charyn agree, and Quintana aptly suggests that the valley should be named the "Valley of Phaedra". Appearance Phaedra is described as small with a sweet, round face. According to Yata, she has pretty eyes. Her hair, eye, and skin color is never specified, but it's said that she has different coloring than Lucian. Lucian has darker features (he is a Mont), so it can be implied that Phaedra has lighter features. Trivia *Her accent makes it difficult to say Lucian (despite her many attempts), so it comes out "Luci-en." *She speaks out of nervousness, her father many times having to say, "Enough now, my sweet." *She likes the sound of Lucian's voice. *She has a gift for switching between the two languages of Lumateran and Charynite. *People tell her things that they will tell no one else and will speak at night about her worries and discoveries to Lucian. *She is No. 30 on Froi's list of 30 people he trusts. For this reason, Quintana travels to Lumatere to seek refuge when Froi is attacked. *She has only ever slept with Lucian, and the only time they did, she admits she didn't enjoy it. Prior to Quintana of Charyn , Phaedra has only slept with Lucian twice. *Lucian pronounces her name "Phedra." *According to Lucian, she doesn't laugh enough. *She likes the Monts' directness, lack of pretense, and ways of worship, but she doesn't like their food, climing it too plain and tasteles. *She is loyal to Charyn, always and forever, and she prays that she may love her monarch as much as the Lumaterans love their queen. *She has felt love for Lucian ever since she was young girl in Alonso and her father told her there was a Luamateran lad who would keep her safe. However she fell in love with Lucian, once she returned to his mountain. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Froi of the Exiles Category:Quintana of Charyn Category:Charynites Category:Valley Dwellers Category:Alonso Category:Lastborns